Computing devices are often used to make purchases. A user of a computing device can use his/her computing device to make an online purchase. There are various electronic marketplaces for the user to engage in online shopping. Online electronic marketplaces often provide pictures, descriptions, and other information for their products. Unlike physically shopping at a physical retail store, online shopping does not allow the user to examine the item in real life. For some items, such as software, providing just a picture and description is sufficient because the user does not need to examine the item in person. However, for some items, such as furniture, providing pictures and descriptions might give the user insufficient, inaccurate, and/or incomplete information. For example, a picture of a couch can appear smaller in the picture than it actually is in reality. Moreover, sometimes an item that the user believes to be appropriate and desirable based on online pictures and descriptions can turn out to be inappropriate or undesirable. The item can be inappropriate, for example, in that it does not fit in or match with the environment and surroundings where it is to be placed. The item can be undesirable, for example, if it does not look as good as portrayed in the online pictures and/or if it does not meet the user's expectations. As such, the user might need to return or exchange the inappropriate or undesirable item at the online electronic marketplace. This can be a waste of time, effort, and resources for both the user and the online electronic marketplace. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide the user with additional information, perspective, and/or interactivity in viewing, examining, and/or considering one or more items of interest.